A Night Job
by Amethyst 0
Summary: Just a simple One-shot, All mlp characters belong to Hasbro but my OC's belong to me. Warning: Has killing Its just a small job, A simple small job, A night job.


Well it's been a long time, how have you guys been? I had a huge writer block and a huge break so I decided to write a one-shot. Enjoy

I was standing on top of the building watching the royal guards surrounding the house, I knew their orders which were to kill or arrest anypony who tried to enter the house without a clearance from the stallion inside it. My orders were to kill this stallion; I received the orders early this day from a failed traveling magician aka Trixie Lulamoon. She asked me to remove a Shining Armor Captain of the Royal Guard, she said it will hurt on of her mortal enemies, I don't know who but I don't care she gave me a large payment in bits And I'm going to do my job.

It was dark, nighttime in Canterlot I sighed it was a wonderful place but the upper-class many ponies could live with out, I let out a long sigh as I pulled my balaclava over my face and jumped down into an alley way. A Royal guard was walking pass as I made a noise he jumped and looked in the alley way he walked into the alley way not knowing what was about to happen as I when up behind him and quickly grabbed his mouth with my hoof as I broke his neck he fell limp and I dragged his body somewhere away from sigh. Another guard heard this and got his spear ready and quickly jumps in front of the alley way to find nothing there while he was confused I jumped behind him and grabbed his mouth as I stabbed him in the throat with my knife he tried to scream but he was dead before he could do that I threw down his body and ran over the Shining Armors house and looked in the window, he was with two guards in full black body armor with helmets that had face visors with the letter "P.D.S" on their chest, I do believe it stands for personal defense squad I have heard about them they have a reputation for being tough and making sure who they are protecting stays safe no matter what, ..I might have to kill them if they get in the way.

I looked at the front door it was guarded by two P.D.S who were standing calmly it also looked like one of them was about to fall asleep so I took them by surprise I jumped on one and punched him in his throat, I heard a crack as the other guard was about to pull out his weapon I used my magic and quickly broke his neck as I threw him into the house though one of the windows. I heard a yell and movement I looked inside and saw the two guards putting furniture up against the door and windows I quickly jumped inside and tackled one guard to the ground as the other guard saw he pulled out a stun baton to it me with as he thrusted it I moved and he fell as he shocked his comrade as he got up I picked up a chair with my magic and threw it at him he shrugged it off as nothing and charged at me. So I jumped out of the way jumped on his back pulled out his knife and stabbed him in the back. He fell down and died Shining Armor was in the back and he pulled out a spear as he charged me, I tried to move but he crashed into me and pushed me against the wall I heard a crack which I guess was my ribs, as He pushed me into the wall I pulled out my dagger and stabbed him in his shoulder he screamed in pain as I grabbed the spear and flipped him over he fell down and I was about to stab him when he grabbed one of my hoofs and pulled me down he got on top of me and punched me until I hit him in the jaw in which he rolled off in pain and out of breath I tried to get my dagger but found shining got to it first as he put the dagger up to my neck.

"Who are you and what are you trying to do!" he yelled I looked at him and I punched him in his throat as he was griping his neck I picked up the dagger and quickly stabbed him in his chest. He coughed and fell down I looked at him and smirked as he was dyeing I pulled the dagger out of his chest and he fell limp. I walked out of the house and looked around the other guards haven't noticed the dead yet that good for me as I ran out of Canterlot back to the outskirts of the city while I was running I counted out that I had killed seven guards when I reached my destination I slowed down and A blue mare came up to me "Is the job done?" she asked I nodded she then gave me a bag filled with a large amount of bits. "Now be gone the Great and Powerful Trixie has work to do." I walked away to go home to a warm home with some good friends and a good sister who cares about me. As I walked into Ponyville I took off my Armor and Balaclava and when up to one of the houses as I knocked on one of the doors. A Blue unicorn with a potion for a cutie mark answered the door. "Huh? Peridot? It's one a.m. what are you doing here?" she asked as she yawned "Oh hey Amethyst um if you don't mind could I stay here for the night I got some book you have that I could use." I said to her "Well ok I'll do anything for my little brother." She said with a smile as she let me in she showed me the guest room and told me if I need anything to call her I rested my head on the pillow and yawned I was tired and a bit beat up, I needed a good rest. This was a successful night job.

Author notes: Well for some reason this idea came to me out of nowhere and then what do ya know the writer block got blown up and I'm back.


End file.
